The present invention relates generally to clamps and more particularly to clamps of a type for use in vehicular exhaust systems having internal combustion engines.
While there are a variety of clamps available commercially for the purpose of attaching various components of vehicular exhaust systems together, one style of clamp in particular is used more than any other type of clamp. This particular clamp which is in widespread use is comprised of a U-shaped rod member which is threaded on each end thereof. Another member formed of sheet metal has a pair of openings therein formed for reception of the threaded portions. The sheet metal member and the U-shaped rod member of this conventional clamp have arcuate portions thereon of the same general diameter as the particular diameter of the exhaust tubing to which they are to be applied.
To use this conventional clamp referred to above, two sections of exhaust tubing are telescoped together and then the U-shaped rod member is placed over this telecoping portion of the tubing, normally with the threaded portions of the U-shaped member extending generally downwardly because the vehicle is normally elevated when such assembly is being made. The sheet metal portion is then used such that the openings in the sheet metal portion are placed over the threaded portions of the U-shaped members and the arcuate portion of the sheet metal member is placed against the telescoping section of the tubing. An internally threaded member such as a nut is then screwed onto each of the threaded portions of the U-shaped rod member and these nuts are then tightened down such that the telescoping portions of the tubing are held firmly in place between the arcuate portion of the U-shaped member and the arcuate portion of the sheet metal portion of the clamp.
It can be appreciated that such assembly could be less time consuming if only one nut, instead of two, needed to be used, however, such is not possible with this type of conventional clamp. Furthermore, the production of such a clamp causes there to be a considerable amount of waste in the production of the sheet metal part of this clamp. Consequently, while there are disadvantages with this particular style of clamp, still there is considerable demand for it since it has apparently been the best clamp for the money in the industry up to this time.
Consequently, it is believed that there is a definite need for a reliable, and less expensive clamp which can be produced without any substantial waste of material and which can be simply and expeditiously installed.